In the U.S. market, there are a lot of desk top items with bulky shapes and large sizes. These items often have optic elements and motor mechanics to show and project images or any information towards a wall or ceiling. However, all of these items are overpriced and not technically compact enough to be a good item in this market. Also, they are powered by limited power batteries that only offer a short using time.
The current invention is designed provide improved LED lights and/or laser light devices for projecting, showing, or creating an image(s), message(s), number(s), time, geometric art(s), nature scene(s), galaxy(ies), milky way, sky(ies), cloud(s), space nebula, stars, moon, water-wave(s), aurora light(s), animal(s), character(s), cartoon(s), sign(s), logo(s), or commercial(s) with extra-small size and weight to allow users to be able to plug the LED lights and/or laser light device into any wall or ceiling outlets, extension cords, power strips, or USB power sources, or to be screwed inside a bulb base.
Connection directly to a plug-in outlet or USB port or bulb base is easy, and eliminates any need for the user to have to handle ACwiring, adaptors with wires, or transformers with wires, are very difficult to handle and can cause people to fall down or due to electric-shock for indoor application. As a result, the current invention for indoor light application preferably does not use wired arrangements or batteries that limit running hours and are too risky for desk top installation, in contrast to for outdoor light application the preferred outlet, or plug-in prong or AC plug-wire or USB or bulb base arrangements. Also, the current invention concerning the user's safety, this invention for indoor application is preferred to be designed No wired design because for indoor wire. management can either be too clumsy to manage and keep neat or too dangerous because the wires can cause the user to fall down by tripping on the wires. The outdoor light application preferred process of using this product to plug prong or AC plug on additional power options such as extension cords will work perfectly for AC Plug-wire to plug-in outlet(s).
Because the invention is designed to be used with USBs, bulb bases, or plug prong or AC plug into outlets, it has the advantage of providing effectively unlimited power, unlike anything on the market which operates under the power of batteries or alkaline batteries.
The invention can utilize a moving or changeable optic element (such as a stencil or optic-lens) incorporated with other optics-elements (including optics lenses) with changeable color, duration, function, and duty cycles, and an LED(s) and/or laser light source to make the LED or Laser light device become more than just a single optics-elements device, thereby increasing the LED(s) and/and/or laser-light(s) performance, effect, and functions including color change, size change, motion, and moving images or lighted patterns, as well as all other light functions and performance available from the marketplace in all combinations. Some preferred embodiments below will have 3, 4, 5 or more optics elements to form a splendid light show.
This invention may uses a traditional items, such as a rotating device, motor, inductive device (having a magnet and magnetic-coil assembly), or silent clock movement to move the optical elements (with or without the optics lens) and/or light sources and provide effects such as moving and projecting an image(s), message(s), number(s), time, geometric art(s), nature scene(s), galaxy(ies), milky way, sky(ies), cloud(s), space nebula, stars, moon, water-wave(s), aurora light(s), animal(s), character(s), cartoon(s), sign(s), logo(s), or commercial(s). This invention is designed to have multiple optical elements (with or without the optics lens) to cooperate with the rotating device, motor or movement to create or to show a movable or changeable, colorful, and splendid image of lighted patterns and/or projection.
Furthermore, the current invention may use an alternative design to create the moving or variable or changeable light effects, which has no need to use a motor, rotating mechanism, or magnet and magnetic-coil assembly, which is an important improvement with respect to cost considerations. The alternative design is for the LED and/and/or laser-light to have changeable light functions with different timing for different functions, to achieve the effect of a changeable image, message, time, geometric art, nature scene, galaxy, milky way, sky, cloud, starts, moon, water waves, animal, characters, cartoon, sign, logo, or commercial.
This invention also can use alternative ways to create splendid image(s), message(s), number(s), time, geometric art(s), nature scene(s), galaxy(ies), milky way, sky(ies), cloud(s), space nebula, stars, moon, water-wave(s), aurora light(s), animal(s), character(s), cartoon(s), sign(s), logo(s), or commercial(s) by not using an inner-layer optical lens, and instead using an optics-element (but not a lens) with holes, stencils, walls, openings, or cutouts and that is incorporated with a movable device to project or show a different effect than an optics lens or convex optical lens would show.
The current invention offers a big improvement when all moving or motion effects are made by a plurality of LEDs' and/or lasers' sequential flashing, fade-in and fade-out, color changing, random flashing, or other light performances, effects, durations and uses in which LEDs and/or laser light sources at different locations or orientations have different turn-on and turn-off times, durations, or duty cycles to cause an image or pattern to appear to be moving.
One big improvement of this invention is the use of different sequential patterns for the LED lights and/or laser lights, such as fade-in and fade-out, flashing, color-changing, sequential, random, breathing, waves, etc., which are accompanied by another programming of time, duration, on-off duty cycle, day, time, orientation, location, and/or other cycling controlled by an IC chip or elements to cause the projected image to have moving or changeable colors, patterns, size, and effects.
More advanced improvements in the shaped image, message, time, geometric art, nature scene, galaxy, milky way, sky, cloud, starts, moon, water-wave, aurora light, animal, characters, cartoon, sign, logo, or commercial can easily be obtained from at least one or more than one optics element (with or without an optic-lens) having a preferred texture, opening, cutouts, holes, or shape and incorporated with refractive optics to enable broad areas to be seen when illuminated by at least one LED and/or laser-lights' beam with rotating or non-rotating means to provide the desired moon, stars, or moving aurora effects.
The invention can have a variety of different image(s), message(s), number(s), time, geometric art(s), nature scene(s), galaxy(ies), milky way, sky(ies), cloud(s), space nebula, stars, moon, water-wave(s), aurora light(s), animal(s), character(s), cartoon(s), sign(s), logo(s), or commercial(s) due to the free ability to mix and match the optics-lenses from other optics-elements, including second optics lenses, having holes, stencils, walls, openings, or cutouts.
The current invention may use principles disclosed in the inventor's copending and issued patent applications, including
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/024,229 (LED light has kaleidoscope means), Ser. No. 13/021,124 (LED light has changeable image and pattern by kaleidoscope means to project to surfaces), Ser. No. 12/710,918 (LED light has more than one reflector means), now U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,087, which like the current invention may apply kaleidoscope means having more than one reflective means such as mirrors or mirror-like means assembled into the kaleidoscope means, and Ser. No. 11/806,284 (LED light has more than one optic means), now U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004, which has use more than one optics means and, like the current invention, may apply the optics means in front of or in back of the kaleidoscope means to create, adjust, magnify, reduce, or enlarge an image, LED light beams, an LED lights' image, or shape and which includes any combination of one or more optics lens, optics mirror, laser hologram, laser grating film, or optics assembly.
The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444 discloses an LED light having more than one LED light source. The current invention also can use more than one LED for matrix arrangements with circuit means, IC means, sensor means, switch means, brightness control means, color mix means, color selection means, color freeze means, motor means, gear means, turn-on and turn-off means to cause a certain number of LEDs to turn-on with desired color and brightness, a light brightness output, light functions, matrix combinations, motor means, rotating means, gear set means, kaleidoscope means, optics means, and/or laser means to obtain desired light patterns.
Other LED light devices are disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/948,953, 12/938,564 12/886,832, 12/876,507, 12/771,003, 12/624,621, 12/914,584, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, and Ser. No. 12/834,435, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,871,192, 7,832,917, 7,832,918, 8,303,150, 8,408,736, and 8,083,377, While projection lights are described in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/886,832, 12/938,564, 12/948,953, and 13/021,107.
In addition to the above, the inventor has patent applications and patents for a light device having interchangeable AC and DC power sources for wall outlets and energy storage means, including any of prong means, an extension cord, adaptor, transformer, solar, wind power, batteries, chemical power, biological power, all of which can be used by the projection light device having built-in kaleidoscope means of the current invention. The inventor's interchangeable power source applications and patents include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/318,473 and 12/940,255 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,246. The current invention can make use of the features disclosed in any of the above-listed patent applications or patents of the inventor, including: (1) projection light device features, (2) more than one optics means, (3) more than one LED, (4) more than one reflective means, (5) interchangeable power sources, (6) laser means, (7) adjustable focus and position change mechanisms, and (8) motor and gear sets for adjustable movement.
This application also may have subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/710,561; 12/711,456; 12/771,003; 12/624,621; 12/622,100; 12/318,471; 12/318,470; 12/318,473; 12/292,153; 12/232,505; 12/232,035; 12/149,963; 12/149,964; 12/073,095; 12/073,889; 12/007,076; 12/003,691; 12/003,809; 11/806,711; 11/806,285; 11/806,284; 11/566,322; 11/527,628; 11/527,629; 11/498,874; 12/545,992; 12/806,711; 12/806,285; 12/806,284; 12/566,322; 12/527,628; 12/527,629; 12/527,631; 12/502,661; 11/498,881; 11/255,981; 11/184,771; 11/152,063; 11/094,215; 11/092,742; 11/092,741; 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189; 10/902,123, 10/883,719; 10/883,747; 10/341,519; 12/545,992; and Ser. No. 12/292,580.
In particular, the following applications show light devices that have at least some features in common with included or optional features of the LED light device of the present invention: Ser. No. 12/710,561 (“LED power failure Light”); Ser. No. 12/711,456 (“LED light device has special effects”); Ser. No. 12/771,003 (“LED light device has more than 1 reflective means for plurality of image”); Ser. No. 12/624,621 (“projection device or assembly for variety of LED light”); Ser. No. 12/622,000 (“Interchangeable Universal Kits for all LED light”); Ser. No. 12/318,471 (“LED night light with pinhole imaging”); Ser. No. 12/318,470 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/318,473 (“LED night light with laser or hologram element”); Ser. No. 12/292,153 (“LED night light with Projection or imaging features”); Ser. No. 12/232,505 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”); Ser. No. 12/149,964 (“Surface Mounted Device with LED light”); Ser. No. 12/073,095 (“LED Track light device”); Ser. No. 12/073,889 (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”); Ser. No. 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); Ser. No. 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night light with outlet device”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than 1 optics means”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple function Night light with air freshener”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area illumination Night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,631 (“LED Time piece night light”); Ser. No. 12/545,992 (“LED time piece Night light”); Ser. No. 12/292,580 (“LED Time Piece Night light”); Ser. No. 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); Ser. No. 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); Ser. No. 11/184,771 (“Light Device with EL elements”); Ser. No. 11/152,063 (“Outlet adaptor with EL”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED night light with liquid medium”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); Ser. No. 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); Ser. No. 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
A preferred embodiment of the current invention includes an LED or laser light having more than one optics means and each of optics means has transparent, reflective and/or refractive means within the geometric shape of the optics means that allows a plurality of light beams to pass through or reflect and/and/or refract within the more than one reflector and/and/or refractive means inside the optics means.
The LED and/or laser-light device includes at least one LED and/or laser-light arranged on the inside of a geometric housing having more than one reflective and/or refractive optics-lens, and at least one second optics-element, which may be a second optics-lens within the geometric optics assembly that can reflect or refract light beams from the LED(s) and/or laser-light(s) to the first optics-elements (which may be optic-lenses having reflective and/or refractive surface(s) on front and back surfaces), so that some light beams are reflected and/or refracted and/or travel within the first optics-element(s) and other light beams pass through the partially transparent optics means to the second optics-lens having refraction properties and cause the light beams to be emitted to outside and create a big range of viewing angles or cover big areas.
The LEDs and/or laser-light(s) of these embodiment are preferably connected with a circuit, power source, contact kit, conductive kit, switch, sensor, motor, movement, magnetic unit and coil assembly, spin mechanism, rotating kit, gear set, speed controller, printed circuit, integrated circuit (I.C.) and/or related parts and accessories to cause the LEDs and/or laser-light(s) to turn on and off according to a predetermined time period, functions, colors, and/or effects to provide a desired lighting performance.
In the above-described preferred embodiment, the reflective and/or refractive optics-lens may be a mirror-like polished surface, optics lens, convex lens, concave lens, optics properties lens, chrome finished piece, polished piece, double-side mirror, or any surface in desired size, shape, thickness, focus, wide viewing angle which has reflective or refractive properties to allow light beams to travel or pass through both or more than one of a suitable optics lens.
The partial transparent, see-though properties and reflective or refractive features can be provided by a transparent piece, colored transparent piece, or any other pieces that allow light beams to pass there through or be reflected or refracted. A power source of those embodiment can be in the form of an outlet, batteries, solar power, chemical power, or wind power by proper connect at least for prong or Bulb-Base or USB means.
The LEDs and/or laser-light(s) can be selected from any combination of single color, multiple colors, multiple pieces, standard, special assemblies, and/or LEDs and laser-light numbers from 1 to N (N can be any number) to arrange in and desired matrix, order, or combination with proper spacing.
Finally, the distance, position, orientation of the reflective or refractive optics-lens may be changed with respect to the LED(s) or laser-light(s). The LED or laser-light arrangement have different LED or laser-light numbers, positions, colors, IC chips, controllers, circuits, functions, and brightnesses and may be selected to incorporate motor/movement/spinning/rotating/magnet and coil assemblies to create a desired plurality of light patterns, shows, color changing, image changing, and moving effects that can be viewed by people on one or more surfaces including walls, ceilings, floors, or other desired surfaces.
The geometric optic lenses can have any desired shape with multiple constructions having different effects, and can have any desired combination selected from a transparent lens, reflective lens, convex lens, concave lens, laser lens, hologram lens, and lenses with desired focus, thickness, variable thickness, plurality of optics means, wave texture, desired texture, curvature, and/or optics properties on the inner optical element and/or on the outer optical element and/or on all sides of the surfaces to provide predetermined and desired lighting effects or projection or effects.
From all the details above, those skilled in the art will understand that this invention has more than one built in reflective or refractive optical lens or element, and uses the more than one geometrically shaped optical lens or element to multiple LED and/or laser light beams to pass through, reflect, retro-reflect, or refract, the optical lens(es) or element(s) selectively being incorporated with other electric parts and/or accessories to project, create, or show a wider viewing angle image projection and/or image. The relative distance, position and/or orientation of the optical lens(es) or element(s) with respect to the light source (or any additional elements of the light source) will result in different light beam performances. This invention thus provides a simple way to make a splendid, eye-catching, beautiful light show, performance, projection, and creation with a wide viewing angle to cover a huge area, ceiling, wall, or any other surfaces. The other reason this invention is convenient to use is the invention will operate under multiple commonly used power sources: USB power, outlet (prongs) power source, generator power, chemical power, solar power, magnetic power, wind power, and especially power supplied through a bulb base, etc.